


A Kiss

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [3]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, kiss, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: My MC really enjoys using her seduction skill, especially to toy with her favorite Rouge.This takes place during Blades Chapter 4, during the diamond scene with Mal.For the prompts: seaside & peace
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss

Daenarya longed for the deserted seashore off in the distance, waiting for them. She felt guilty about wanting to spend the afternoon soaking up the peaceful sun, listening to the sounds of the gentle waves lapping the shore when Kade was still trapped, the shadow court was still looming, and their quest was far from over. Yet, if surviving the blood squid had proved anything, it was that she needed to enjoy the small moments and right now that meant an afternoon on the beach. 

“Why are we stopped?” Daenarya questioned, noting Mal had ceased rowing. 

“Are we really just going to move on from the fact that you kissed a mermaid?” Mal marveled his hands moving off the oars. 

“Was your applause not enough?” Daenarya rolled her eyes. 

“It’s just. I’m...” he started, his eyes tracing her lips.

“Jealous?” She offered with a raise of her brow, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Never, Kit,” Mal shook his head, tossing his hair back as he sat more upright. 

“Now, why don’t I believe you, Mal Volari?” Daenarya teased moving closer to him. The small dinghy shifted under the weight of her movements as she stopped right in front of him. “Now, the real question is, are you jealous that I kissed the mermaid? Or that the mermaid kissed  _ me _ ?”

“Must you take every opportunity to flirt. Can’t a guy ask a question?” Mal attempted to keep his calm, though he could feel his heart beating faster as she rested her hands on his thighs. 

“And what question is that?” Daenarya pressed, tracing his chest with her finger. “Do you want to know what she tasted like? What her lips felt like? How her tongue danced with mine?” 

“Kit,” he breathed, swallowing hard. 

She watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he focused on his breathing. 

“You still haven’t answered my question though,” Daenarya continued guiding him back until his body was pressed against the side of the boat. “ Whose lips are you really thinking about? Hers? …. Or…. Mine?”

Mal’s wide eyes lingered on her lips. “Both.”

“That’s what I thought.” Daenarya climbed into his lap, smirking as his hands wrapped snuggly around her hips. She leaned into him, her lips brushing against his neck, barely making contact. Her warm breath taunting him. “Shall I tell you how she tasted? How I still feel her lips on mine? Perhaps, I should show you?”

“Mmm,” she hummed, her lips hovering over his. “Maybe someday, though not today, Mr. Magnificant.”

“Huh?” Mal barely had time to process the disappointment, before Daenarya used their combined weight at the edge of the boat to capsize it, tossing them both headfirst into the clear, turquoise ocean. 

Daenarya treaded water effortlessly, laughing at the great adventurer coughing on the seawater he had swallowed unexpectantly. 

“You wanted to know what she tasted like,” Daenarya winked. “She tasted like warm sunshine and ocean spray. I believe you are enjoying that right now.” 

Mal grumbled something under his breath that she could barely make out as he swam toward the dinghy flipping it back over. Daenarya retrieved the oars and brought them to the boat. 

They sat in silence as Mal resumed rowing toward the island. Before long they had stopped again as the two of them keeled over in laughter.


End file.
